Series 13
The thirteenth series is most likely to appear in 2025. It is the extension to the twenty-third season which it had seventeen episodes rather than sixteen which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8. From this season onwards, the entire series has been CGI animated by Jam Filled Entertainment. Among many modern changes on the Island of Sodor, old cars are replaced by new cars (reused from Disney and Pixar's Cars franchise), lever frames on the signaling controls are replaced by computers, the clipboard that Sir Topham Hatt uses is replaced by an iPad and computer for his office and old telephones are replaced by new telephones and cell phones. All engines have gained GPS'/sat-navs in their cabs so they can be communicated on the smart board in the signaling control towers. Episodes #Hot Air on Sally - It was a hot summer day and a new sleek yellow electric passenger train arrives and wanting to take Sally over due to her engine caught fire and can't go anywhere. #Austin Breaks The Rules - Austin must do his best by not taking heavy loads. #Neatness Counts - Hoothoot is covered in some dirty objects. He has to go to a washdown. #Sunny the Rescue Engine - A new engine and a new breakdown train arrives and Sunny is wanting to be a rescue hero at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. #In My Africa - Safari joins Nia and Thomas about the time and history they did in Africa. #Skarloey and Casey - After Luke's accident, a new yellow arrived on Sodor to do his work and Thomas and Skarloey will show him everything. #The British Military - Thomas arrives on the Mainland, meeting two military jets and one blue Navy steam engine ready for military missions. #A Happy Day For Safari - It has been a rainy day at the Sodor Safari Park, Safari has given Thomas some jobs to feed the animals and take passengers on a tour. #Zach the Black - A black J88 arrives on the railway, to work as a Vicarstown Station Pilot. #Thomas and the Parish Engine - Thomas arrives in France to meet a Parish engine and hung out, then later brings him on the railway and James thinks he is cool. #Engine Boot Camp - Edgar arrived on Sodor and held a boot camp at the Dino Park. Thomas, Percy, Rosie, and Charlie signed up to be trained in a science of heavy freight hauling and Rosie was scared of boot camps. #Rolling Down the Red River - Thomas learns that he is never afraid of crocodiles in Australia. #Gorilla My Dreams - Nia teaches Thomas all about Gorillas in Africa. #Caught in a Draft - Milo caught way too many fish which causes him to topple left. #Ballahoo Bound - Thomas and Hiro meet up with a lost engine who offers them a chance to take him home. #Railway Trip, Part 1 - A new engine arrived at the Bermuda Triangle. Sir Topham Hatt has given Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand on a special Railway trip to Japan, Italy, and London. Only Thomas gets to compete in the inaugural running on Rails Around the Globe. At one moment, Professor Bulleid and his German diesel shunters are up to no good. #Railway Trip, Part 2 - Some of the dangerous assignments have started. Ethan, Justin, Professor B, and his Lemon diesels planned to stop Thomas, Sarah Zen Missle, Hubert Hitch Hiker, and Hiro from foiling the evil scheme. Songs *You Might Think *Collision of Worlds *Mon Cœur Fait Bouffée (My Heart Go Puff) (no music video) *Polyrhythym (no music video) *Nobody's Fool (no music video) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Nia *Rebecca *Ashima *Bertie *Stanley *Fiona *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Elliot (cameo) *Vinnie (speaks on the phone) *Frieda (does not speak) *Gina (does not speak) *Ivan (does not speak) *Raul (does not speak) *Yong Bao (does not speak) *Axel (does not speak) *Carlos (does not speak) *Shane (does not speak) *Etienne (does not speak) *Rajiv (does not speak) *Miller (does not speak) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Hurricane, Merlin, Frankie, Lexi, and Theo are likely to appear. Characters Introduced *Edgar - A UK Navy blue steam train who helps Thomas trained for Military Outgoings. *Tick and Tock - Two military jets who were on tight squeeze for military missions. *Lemmy - A lost steam engine who works at the Ballahoo railway. *Zach - The J88 who is friends with Thomas, Molly, and Neville. *Lenord - A Parish tank engine painted red-blue with yellow stripes. *Miranda - A yellow and dark blue electric passenger train who will assist other metroliners. *Stanford - A double-ended green diesel who helps with other diesels. *Fletcher - A blue breakdown crane who can help with cargo or other engines in an accident. *Casey - A yellow cuban narrow-gauge tank engine who helps out at the Harwick Narrow Gauge railway, but later a spy to solve the problem on Rails Around the Globe. *Lucas Coal - A red Bluebell tank engine, but later a spy who assists Hubert, then now compacted. *Skip - A train ferry who carries trains anywhere on the sea. One-Hour Special Characters Introduced *Kentaro - A Japanese tank engine who is one of Hiro's Friends as a competitor of Rails Around the Globe. *Tomoko - A Japanese tender engine who is one of Hiro's Friends as a competitor of Rails Around the Globe. *Hubert Hitchhiker - A dark grey european spy saddle tank engine who sets off foiling the evil scheme. *Sarah Zen Missile - A streamlined spy engine who would help Hiro on their dangerous mission. *Tillman - A private blended-wing bodied spy jet who assists Hubert. *Queen Elizabeth II - A green steam engine who tends to be queen dubbing the engines for bravery and knighthood. *Kolby - A blue diesel shunter who works at Paris. *Professor Bulleid - A red, green, and yellow diesel shunter and Dennis and Norman's enemy who wanted to stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ethan - A yellow German diesel shunter who works second in command of the lemons. *Justin - A blue German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Ashton Schönbrodt - A cream and brown German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Schönbrodts. *Dodger - A dodging red German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Darren Schönbrodt - A yellow and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Miguel Schönbrodt - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Walter Schönbrodt - A green and dark-grey German diesel shunter who works as one of the Schönbrodt Lemons. *Linden - A blue and black German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Linus Köf - A red and grey German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Conrad Köf - A dark-grey and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Buford Köf - A black and yellow German diesel who works as one of the Köf Lemons. *Brendan Rivaro - A white and green German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Rivaros. *Frederick Rivaro - A red and white German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Jordan Rivaro - A red and key-lime green German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Clinton Rivaro - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Julius Rivaro - A red, white, and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Rivaro Lemons. *Daniel Knight - An orange German diesel shunter who is head lemon of the Knights. *Vincent Knight - A black and yellow German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Finley Knight - A white and blue German diesel shunter who works as one of the Knight Lemons. *Kabuto - A dark blue Japanese steam engine and Hiro's rival who serves bodyguard for Daniel Knight. *Bradley Hauler - A black truck who carries Daniel Knight. Cast *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Stanley, Bradford, Hugo, The Italian Race Announcer and London Personal Guard #1 *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and London Personal Guard #2 *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Norman, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Uncle Tortellini and London Personal Guard #3 *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Hiro's Computer *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Sidney *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Tina Desai as Ashima *Yvonne Grundy as Nia *Rachel Miller as Rebecca *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Bill Hader as Snorkel and City of Truro *Shia LaBeouf as Snozzle and Ethan *Richard Kind as Sploosh *Andrew Francis as Cydonia *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *Daran Norris as Dodger and Q. Javier Köf *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Michael Keaton as Austin, Casey, and Justin *Paige Moss as Sunny *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Mike Pollock as Lenord and Shawn *Devon Murray as Silver Fox *Ralph Fiennes as Quicksilver *Tony Hale as Cooper and Lucas Coal *George Clooney as Hubert Hitch Hiker *Halle Berry as Sarah Zen Missile *Jay Leno as Tillman *Joe Mantegna as Frederick Rivaro *Malcolm McDowell as Professor Bulleid and Vincent Knight *Phil Hayes as Edgar *David Wills as Silver Fox and Tick *David Holt as Silver Link, Tock and Ashton Schönbrodt *Jack Black as Kabuto, Daniel Knight, and Brendan Rivaro *Jim Cummings as Elmer Jersey *Sam Riegel as Sheriff *Matt Taylor as Lemmy *Zachary Levi as Zach *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona and Fletcher *Michael Angarano as Lewis *Ashley Botting as Phoebe, Tingley and Miranda *Jess Harnell as Axel *Alan Tudyk as Pilgrim Light, Chase and Stanford *Roger Craig Smith as Jack Bluebell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Kentaro *Alicyn Packard as Tomoko *Edie McClurg as Mama Tortellini and Queen Elizabeth II *Brent Musburger as himself *David Hobbs as himself *Darrell Waltrip as himself Trivia *The special, Railway Trip are both rated TV-Y-7 for using weapons (like the electromagnetic-pulse emitter), killing and attacking steam engines. *Instead of sixteen episodes, there were fifteen episodes. The one-hour special was two episodes each, repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8 (which has sixteen episodes). *This is the last series to use "Thomas You're The Leader"/"Roll Call Rap" as the intro's theme song. *This series marks the first of a few things: **Shia LaBeouf, Zachary Levi, Bill Hader, Richard Kind, Michael Keaton, Sam Riegel, Phil Hayes, Matt Taylor, Tony Hale, Devon Murray and David Wills join the voice cast. *This series brought several casting changes: **Bill Hader takes over the role of Snorkel and City of Truro. **Sam Riegel takes over the role of Sheriff, respectively. **Michael Keaton takes over the role of Austin. **Devon Murray takes over the role of Shawn. **Shia LaBeouf takes over the role of Snozzle. **Richard Kind takes over the role of Sploosh. **David Wills takes over the role of Logan. **Tony Hale takes over the role of Cooper. Category:Television Series